The Greatest Justu EVER
by Prunella
Summary: The entire Konoha 12 are finally now accomplished jounins! But, their individual feelings for each other are still hidden...SOMETHING just HAS to happen, doesn't it? [NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, mild NaruHina]


**Summary: The entire rookie nine are finally accomplished chuunins! But, their individual feelings for each other are still hidden...Finally, Naruto has had ENOUGH. He decides to play the ultimate prank, using his newest perverted version of the Sexy no Justu!**

**Chapter 1:**

_Poof._

As Naruto transformed from Naruko to another image, he waved away the smoke and peered at his reflection intently. Naruto then grinned from ear to ear, discovering that the resemblance was absolutely striking. He had finally perfected his Harem no Jutsu--- Naruto was now able to poof into the images of other naked, beautiful girls, not just his blue-eyed, blonde-pigtailed female counterpart. And Naruto was having fun with the variety, too. He found out that Jiraiya surrendered more often to sexy, petite brunettes, Ebisu would stay unconscious longer with younger, _slimmer_ versions of Tsunade-baachan, and so on.

So, Naruto reasoned, it was about time to try out his new version: the Bathtowel no Jutsu. And since now all of them had finally passed the chuunin exams and Sasuke was finally back (after some grueling and extremely troublesome efforts), things had begun to quiet down, but Naruto wasn't about to let any excitement disappear.

_Poof._

As Naruto went back to his usual self, he went over the plans he had for tomorrow: invite the entire rookie nine to the BBQ all-you-can-eat buffet Chouji was ranting about for lunch, after training…and then, to start the fun!

Or humiliation. Take your pick.

Naruto grinned hugely, then went to fetch himself a bowl of cup ramen and some hot water.

Of course, there was the risk of being pummeled to the ground by Sakura, roasted to ashes by Sasuke's fire…ball things (Naruto never remembered the name), having his eardrums permanently destroyed by Ino's screaming, being attacked by Tenten's numerous pointy metal objects…

But of course, Naruto, being Naruto, didn't care all that much.

He snickered and lifted the top of his beloved cup ramen.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

"Naruto."

"Eh? What, Sasuke-teme?"

"…I was asking you, why did you call all of us here for lunch today."

The whole "Konoha Twelve" were there in the barbeque place, sitting at the bar table. They had all came; Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba (and Akamaru), Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, and of course, Naruto himself.

"Well, I just wanted to have a,…a…uh, you know, a…GET-TOGETHER! Yeah, that's it, and I wanted to show you guys a new jutsu I invented."

Sasuke dabbed his mouth gently with a napkin and sipped his tea. Before he could say anthing, however, Naruto interrupted.

"ANYWAY, just watch! I planned this out for three days straight, so you'd better pay attention!"

Naruto poofed out of his seat and poofed again, in front of Neji. Slowly, the Hyuuga turned around, (they were all sitting at the bar table, you know, the one with long tables and high stools.), drinking his tea, ever-so-calmly.

Well, until Naruto turned into a naked Tenten, with only a towel wrapped around herself/himself.

At this, Neji choked, put his tea down, and started coughing.

The real Tenten, who was sitting beside Neji, pounded on his back and cocked an eyebrow at Naruto.

When Neji stopped choking, he took a deep breath and faced "Tenten" again.

"Ne-jiiii…" Naruto, as Tenten, said shyly, clutching at her towel, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Neji asked, and drank his tea again, his blank eyes focused on Naruto/Tenten.

"Ummm…I wanted to take a shower with you." Naruto, aka Tenten, said hurriedly, all the while with quite a red face.

Everyone else had a 0.o face on. Afterall, it _was_ quite obtrusive. But, hey, this is Naruto we're talking about.

Neji just sort of blinked as the rest of him froze, while a little line of blush appeared promptly on his face.

And of course, as 'Tenten' just stood there, eyeing Neji flirtatiously, everyone is amused that Neji shared Hinata's genes in blushing bright red. Kiba was doing everything he could to stop laughing (for now), Sakura and Ino nudged each other and giggled, Sasuke was smirking, Lee was watching intently with wide eyes and a "YOSH!" expression. Chouji looked up from his food in amusement, Shikamaru woke up and started smirking, and Hinata just smiled and shook her head a little, trying to preserve some dignity for her poor cousin.

The real Tenten was staring closely at Neji's reaction. _The_ Hyuuga Negi was…_blushing_, at the thought of her? She herself flushed, too, but Tenten still hadn't kept her eyes off him.

When Neji snapped out of it, he choked and started coughing again.

And Tenten swore she saw him wipe away a little blood from his nose.

At this, everyone erupted into laughter, and Naruto transformed back, earning high fives from his friends.

After Neji stopped choking to death, he cracked his knuckles threateningly and glared at Naruto with furious intents of murder. After all, Naruto had obviously just made a fool out of him _and_ ruined his honorable reputation. NO ONE was going to get away with _that_, at least not without a violent beating and some broken bones.

Before Neji could start, however, Naruto poofed again, this time in front of our favorite Chinese girl.

And this time, it was Tenten's turn to blush profusely.

"Oh, God…"

**Author's Note: YOSH! Second Naruto fic! The first few weeks of school are behind my back now, but I'll probably be pretty busy in the next few days. I think I can find enough time to update though; I already figured out most of the plot and chapter. (I'm in boarding school, by the way.) **

**So, how did I do? Be sure to tell me; please review! **

**Thanks so much.**


End file.
